Raising Morgan
by Boscosbabe55
Summary: Bosco struggles with being a single father rasing a 16-year-old daughter.
1. Chapter One

**Title**: _Raising Morgan_  
**Author:** _Fyre_  
**Email: Fandom: **_Third Watch_**  
Category:**_Some fluff, some angst, some…you get the picture._  
** Rating: **_Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes._  
** Characters/Pairing:**_ Bosco/Faith. Some Mikey, some Rose. Eventually Ty and Sully. One Original and others._  
** Spoilers:**_ Eh, none really._  
** Disclaimer: **_I don't own any of these character, but how I wish I did._  
** Summary**:_ Bosco struggles with raising his 16-year-old daughter._  
** A/N 1**: _This fic is a sequel to "For Morgan's Sake" Check my user info to read. Thank you Stella, Leigh and Mona for all your help. Love you guys much!_

Walking through the door Bosco dropped his keys on the table, and put his duffle bag on the floor. Eight months after his daughter Morgan came and moved in with him he found a bigger apartment, both of them needed extra space. Ever since then, it was what they called home. He looked over at the couch Mikey sat watching TV. Morgan was sound to sleep her head resting in his lap.

Mikey had been clean for more then a year now. During the time, he lived with their father. Bosco wasn't stupid. If Mikey was going to stay clean, it wasn't going to work while living with their father.

So, he made Mikey a deal. If he stayed clean, got a job, helped him with Morgan and the rent; he could live there. It was working, and pretty well, much to Bosco's surprise. Both Mikey and Morgan got along great and Bosco was making up for lost time with his younger brother.

"What time did she fall asleep?" Bosco grabbed himself a can of soda from the refrigerator and sat down. He felt weird keeping beer around with a 16-year-old daughter.

Mikey looked down at Morgan then at the VCR clock which read 11:45pm. "About 10 O'clock." He replied, resting his arm on the back of the couch. "She did her homework and everythin'."

"On a Friday night?" Bosco asked.

"Well she's hopin' you'll let her go out to see a movie with her friends' tomorrow night." Mikey told his brother.

"No! No way in hell is she goin'! Over my dead body!" Bosco protested.

"It's a movie Mo, what harm can it do?" Mikey deadpanned.

"Plenty. I'm her father and if I don't want her goin' she won't go." Bosco looked at his brother.

"What are you so scared of?" Mikey adjusted himself, making sure he didn't wake Morgan.

"She's 16-years-old Mike, you know what I'm scared of. Sixteen-year-old boys. I was once 16 and I know what their intensions are."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "She was goin' to go with her friend Jennifer." Mikey informed his brother.

"Ten to one Jennifer knows 16-year-old boys and they will be there." Bosco downed the last of his soda and put the empty can on the table in front of him.

"What? Is it the money? If it's money I can give her some." Mikey ran a hand through his hair.

"No, it's not the money. I can support my own daughter, Mikey." Bosco stared at him. "I jus' don't trust people out there, Mikey, ya know? If somethin' were to happen to her…I just feel safer knowing she's at home."

"So you're gonna let her live life like a complete shut in her whole life, 'cause you're scared? You let her go to school." Mikey pointed out.

"She won't be a shut in, she'll be safe." Bosco glared at his brother. "That's different she -needs- to go to school. A movie, she doesn't need."

"Way to let your daughter have a social life Mo." Mikey stood up.

"When you have kids you'll understand." Bosco retorted watching as Morgan stirred.

"I'll definitely learn from your mistakes." Mikey said under his breath, dragging himself to the bathroom.

Morgan rubbed her eyes and sat up. "You're home?' She looked over at the clock. "It's almost midnight of course you're home." She leaned against the couch. "Shoot any bad guys today, like maybe in the head?" Her eyes lit up.

Bosco nodded. "Walked in the door 'bout ten minutes ago." Taking the remote he changed the channel stopping on animal planet. "No, not today."

"Damn it." Morgan retorted.

"Sorry I'm such a let down." Bosco smirked. "I'll try harder next time." He rolled his eyes at his daughter's morbid thoughts.

"Good, keep up the good work then." She yet out a yawn. "Think I can go see a movie with Jennifer tomorrow night?"

He was all ready to say no. "What movie?"

"Sin City?" She looked over at him yawning again.

"Isn't that rated R?" Bosco questioned her, watching some cheetah chase a zebra.

"Yeah, your point is?" Morgan looked at the TV and made a face.

"The language."

Morgan stared at her father. "Are you kiddin' me? I've heard you say worse. I say worse for cryin' out loud."

"Which you know I don't approve of." He watched the cheetah dig its teeth into the zebra's flesh, blood from the jugular squirting into the air.

"So? I still say it." She shrugged. "You don't seem to be in too much of a hurry to correct it. Please Dad?" She pouted her lips.

"How would you get there?"

"Jennifer's Mom. She'd pick me up here, take me to the Hollywood 24 movie theater and pick us up afterwards" She crossed her fingers.

"Did you do your homework?" He eyed her.

"Yup." She grinned.

"All of it?"

"Every last page. I only had English." She gave him a hopeful look.

"If you promise to do whatever Jennifer's Ma says, and go only to the movies you can go. You also haveta call me when you get home."

"Thank you Dad!" Morgan embraced him in a tight hug. "You're the best. Thank you so much!"

He laughed hugging her back, he placed a kiss on her cheek. "You're welcome, now get some sleep kiddo. A'ight."

"Okay dad. Love you." She said breaking the hug.

"Love you too." He said smiling.

"Night Uncle Mikey." She passed him on her way to her room.

"Night brat." He hugged her, then ushered her off to bed.

"I changed my mind, I'm lettin' her go see the movie, but if somethin' happens to her it's your fault."

"My fault?" Mikey sat down on the couch putting his feet up on the table. "Why is it my fault?"

"'Cause I'm only lettin' her go 'cause you made me feel guilty. Otherwise I wouldn't let her go." Bosco said with a sigh.

"Fine I'll take all the blame." Mikey rolled his eyes. "For everything." He mocked his brother. "Least the girl will have a life of some kind, and not end up as some shut in. Then 30 years from now, all the little kids will be callin' her the mean cat lady; throwing stones at her house."

Bosco stared at his brother, he had such a vivid imagination. "No one will throw stones at my daughters house, an' she's not gonna be the "mean cat lady" Mikey."

"You say that now Mo, but years from now-"

Bosco cut him off. "I'm goin' to bed Mike, you should do the same too I think. You really need sleep." Any other time Bosco would have accused his brother of being high, but for now, he was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. "G'night Mikey." Bosco said with a small laugh.

"Night Mo." Mikey replied grabbing the remote and putting on ESPN sports center.

Tears rolled down Bosco's cheeks, his body was shaking. "See Mikey," he sobbed. "Now you know why, you know why I didn't want her going out." He dried his tears but more fell.

"Mo I'm sorry I.."

Bosco cut him off. "You didn't think Mikey, you never do. You didn't listen to me, her father. God.." He held his head down tears falling to the floor. "You're so stupid Mikey. So stupid, I should have never trusted you. You're so fucking worthless."

"Mo…" Mikey could feel his own tears falling now.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up Mikey, I'm done. I'm so fuckin' sick of hearin' your excuses. Every time you fuck up, you have another one. Only this time Mike, this time my daughters dead. You jus' had to let her go out. You couldn't jus' listen to me, could you Mike?"

Mikey lowered his head, still letting his own tears fall. His brother had lost his daughter and he had lost his niece. Maybe his brother was right it was his fault. Had he made her stay in like, his brother wanted. Maybe Morgan would still be alive; maybe his brother would hate him. In one day he had lost his niece and his brother.

"Officer Boscorelli." The Medical Examiner stepped out carrying a clipboard. He stood about 6'2" 250lbs. His salt and pepper hair was thinning, and you could see that all the years of the job were getting to him. He adjusted his glasses on his face.

Bosco solemnly stood up and nodded.

"It's time, if you would follow me." He started walking not waiting for Bosco's response. He had been through this so many times that her learned from experience. The sooner one gets it done, the better it is.

"You want me too-" Mikey started.

"I want you to get the fuck out of my life Mikey, go away. You and I are no longer brothers; you're dead to me."

"Mo…" Mikey's voice cracked.

"Fuck you Michael!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Mikey stood helplessly watching his brother walk away, knowing it would be the last time he ever saw his brother. There was no way he would for give him for this. Though Mikey was pretty sure had it been the other way around he would be doing the same thing. Hanging his head down, Mikey turned and left, heading for god knows where, and only god knew what would happen to him.

Bosco stood looking ahead, the Curtin was still closed, all he had to do was knock on the window, and the M.E would then open it. His pulse was racing, tears were falling from his face, and his hands were rolled into a tightly clenched fist. It was all up to him now, question was. Could he do it?

He had to do it, as much as he didn't want too. He wasn't given a choice, there was no other option he had to face it. His little girl was gone. Dead, ripped away from him and there was nothing he could to stop it. He couldn't protect her and keep her safe like her promised her, like Bosco had promised himself. He would be living the rest of his life knowing he failed himself and his daughter Morgan.

Taking a deep breath Bosco reached out and knocked on the window, from there everything moved in slow motion, it was like time was almost standing still. Slowly the drapes opened, and on the table lay his daughter. Her once beautiful blond hair was now matted and dingy. Her face bruised and beaten, her eyes were closed, her hands lay at her side. Bringing a hand up to his mouth tears fell down Bosco's cheek. "God Morgan baby, I'm sorry. Daddy's sorry. I'm -so- sorry I let you down."

He stepped closer to the window placing both hands on it, he looked in unable to stop his tears. He would give anything, anything at all to be able to go back in time. To go back and keep the monster who hurt her from hurting her. "I love you baby, I'll always love you." He sobbed openly. "You'll always be my little girl." He didn't bother drying his tears, it was pointless. No sooner would he dry them that they would fall again. "I love you Mor-" He looked at her body, her blonde hair was turning brown, her face was changing into someone that wasn't his daughter, someone much older.

Bosco sprang up in his bed sweat pour down his face. His heart raced a mile a minute; he was on the verge of a panic attack as parts of the dream flashed through his mind. He tossed the blankets off and climbed out of his bed.

He soon found himself standing outside of Morgan's bedroom. Looking directly at the large NYPD sticker affixed to her door, his hand shook uncontrollably as he opened her door, peering inside. Seeing her sleeping soundly and safe Bosco closed the door breathing a huge sigh of relief. She was okay it was only a dream. Morgan wasn't dead, but there was no way she was going to that movie.

Morgan skipped into the living room still in her pajamas. "Morning, Dad. Morning, Uncle Mikey." She stopped to greet each one with a hug and a kiss.

Bosco was dead tired, after the dream he had; he was unable to fall asleep. "Good morning." He kissed her back, he didn't want to mention the dream and scare her.

"Morning, kiddo." Mikey replied hugging her back. "So didja sleep good?" Mikey watched as she poured some Coco Puff's into a bowl, drowning them in half and half.

"Yup, I had a dream that Johnny Depp and I got married." She grinned from ear to ear.

Better then the dream Bosco had. "Really, well then." He smirked. "But isn't he a little old for you, he's like 60."

"No he's not Dad." Morgan replied taking her bowl of cereal and sitting down at the table. "It was just a dream. God, really Dad lighten up." She shoveled some of the food into her mouth. "So Jennifer an' I are goin' to wear our matchin' shirts to the movie, with our capris and converse all-stars. She had a mouth full of food.

Bosco swallowed hard. "About that." He started. "Look I don't think you should go, it's suppose to storm real bad tonight." He had to think of something.

Morgan stared at him. "Dude Dad, you can't be serious. I jus' talked to her. I tol' her I was goin'. We have it all planned out." Morgan begged.

"Well call her and tell her you can't go. I don't want you to go and that's final." Bosco said it and it came out as harsh, but the nightmare was still fresh for him.

"Dad, please." Morgan looked at him.

"God damn it Morgan why do you have to make this so hard. I said no. You can't go. I'm your father, for once jus' listen to me. Stop questioning me damnit."

She looked right at him. "I hate you." Storming off, she left her cereal and went to her room slamming the door shut.

"What was that all 'bout?" Mikey sat with a shocked face. "Why didja change your mind Mo?"

"'Cause I'm her father that's why." Bosco deadpanned, he really didn't want to argue about this.

"It's jus' a movie Mo, what harm is there in letting her see a movie?" Mikey still couldn't understand what was wrong with it. Hell they were getting into R rated movies when they were 12.

Bosco threw a glass against the wall it shattered into a million pieces. "What is it with you people. She's my daughter Mikey, mine. Not yours, not anyone else's. If I don't want her goin' to see a movie, she won't go." Bosco hissed.

He again saw parts of the dream flashing through his mind, closing his eyes he shook his head as if he was trying to shake marbles or something else out; that had gotten in there.

"Mo.." Mikey said with worry in his voice.

"She's not goin' to that fuckin' movie Mike! So drop it. I don' want her leavin' this apartment alone at all today. Got it? So if she tries to ask you to let her go; the answer is no." This vision of her cold lifeless body, lying on the steel exam table beaten bruised still haunting him he couldn't get them out of his mind.

"God Mike, she's my little girl, ya know? It's bad enough her sick bastard of a step-father molested her; I don't want anyone else hurting her. I want her safe I want her okay. There are some serious sick bastards out there, who pry afta girl jus' like her. If somethin' were to happen to her." He was on the verge of tears. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Mikey silently nodded he didn't have any kids of his own, but if he did; he was sure he would feel the same way.

"I hate always havin' to be the bad guy, ya know? I don' have a choice, I don' want too…to find her dead in an alley one day."

"She's a smart girl Mo, she knows who to stay away from."

"It's not her I'm worried 'bout; it's the freaks out there I'm worried 'bout. One's who only want her; that's all." Bosco ran his hands down his face letting out a deep breath. He bent down and started picking up the pieces of glass that fell to the floor.

"I'll get it Mo." Mikey spoke kneeling down. "Go talk to her okay." He looked at his brother, stopping him from picking more glass. "Go," he nodded towards Morgan's bedroom.

Bosco looked at Mikey. "Yeah, uhm…be careful don' cut yourself." Bosco said standing up. He watched his brother for a few seconds then headed to Morgan's room.

"Morgan sweetie…" He knocked on her door. "Can I come in?"

"No." Her reply was cold and harsh. "Go away."

"Please." Bosco begged.

"Go away Dad, in fact go away forever."

"Morgan…" Bosco bit down on his lip, pleading with his daughter. He hates when she's mad at him He hates not being able to let her go see the movie with her friend, but his gut tells him it's not a good idea. "Please."

"I said leave me alone!" She blurted out. "Go away, so I can call Jennifer an' tell her how much you suck and how much my life sucks. God I hate livin' here. I wish my mother would have never had me."

Bosco's heart broke with her words. He knew that Morgan absolutely no idea how much he loved her, and how he would do anything in the world for her to keep her safe. "Morgan please, I have my reasons."

"You -always- have your reasons dad. To tell you the truth I'm sick of your reasons." She yelled through the closed door. "Now would you go so I can call Jennifer back?"

Bosco sighed. "I love you." He said in a soft voice.

"Sure you do." She said with a laugh.

Bosco rested his head against the RMP window, struggling to stay awake, which wasn't that easy.

"You look beat." Faith commented coming to a stop at a red light.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." Bosco covered his mouth yawning.

"Oh really?" Faith smirked. "Here I thought I was the only one who could keep you awake."

Bosco shot her a cold stare. "I had this nightmare." He leaned his head back against the window. "Morgan she.." even saying it made him sick. "I had to identify her body."

Faith was sorry she asked. "Damn Bosco."

"She wanted to go see this movie with her friend, but afta that dream, I couldn't let her go. I was too scared." Bosco yawned again. "Now she hates me."

"I don't think Morgan hates you."

"You didn't hear her Faith, she said she hated me." Bosco replied. "I'm jus' tryin' to keep her safe, ya know?"

Faith took her foot off of the break as the light turned green. "She's 16-years-old Bosco, she doesn't understand. She only thinks about herself at that age. They think nothin' can happen to them. Emily is the same way." She explained. It probably wouldn't help much, but if anyone could related to what Bosco was going through, she could.

"I went to give her a hug an' kiss goodbye, like I always do before I go to work; she wouldn't even open her door." I had no idea that raising a 16-year-old was this hard. I'm going to be bald before I'm 35."

"Now that would be a funny sight." She let out a chuckle. "It's not worth worrying 'bout it Bosco. By the time you get home, she will have forgotten all about it, and will have somethin' else to worry 'bout."

"I hope you're right." Bosco said through a yawn. "I don' know if I could last long with my own daughter hatin' me." Bosco stared at Faith. "That's not even funny."

"Just relax Bosco, really. With 16-year-olds, everyday is a new chapter of drama. Before one has time to end, there's a new one starting."

Bosco closed his eyes, rubbing them. "I'm jus' tryin' to keep her safe, but neither her nor my brother understands it; so I come out the bad guy." Bosco said opening his eyes.

"Could be worse, she could be wanting to date some guy with piercing, tattoos and a mohawk."

"Over my dead body!" Bosco matter-of-factly replied. "If anyone -ever- comes to the door that looks like that, I'll jus' shoot 'im. I won't even ask for a name." Bosco said in a serious tone. "Morgan damn well better know never to brin' someone 'round who looks like that."

"It could happen." Faith retorted.

"Then I'm makin' a new rule, Morgan isn't allowed to date until she's married." Bosco crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's see how long that lasts." Faith smirked.

"Oh it'll last, you'll see."

"Dating is a part of life, especially when you're a teenager." Faith said in her I'm-a-mother-I-should-know voice.

"Not in my house it's not, not with tattooed freaks." Bosco deadpanned.

"What was wrong with that Sean guy she was seeing?" Faith asked. "What happened to that?"

"He was a sissy, you should have seen the way he dresses." Bosco replied. "He shops at the Gap."

"So I shop at the Gap." Faith looked at him.

"You're allowed too, you're a girl. Sean was a guy; guys don't need to be shoppin' at the Gap, dressin' like some fruity queer."

"Nothing bigoted about you at all Bosco." Faith shook her head. "Nope they were completely wrong."

Bosco looked Faith over. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Faith shook her head. "Listen Bosco you just go to give this time. When you go home tonight, if she still doesn't want to talk to you, then don't pressure her. Just let her come to you, okay." Faith said softly. "Before you know it, she'll be more worried 'bout what jeans to wear."

Bosco rubbed the back of his neck, hoping Faith was right, and it would all blow over soon; at least for his sake anyways. The ringing of his cell phone broke Bosco out of a daze, reaching into his pocket he pulled it out.

He looked at the caller ID and answered. "Mikey what's up?"

"It's Morgan, I don't know where she is." His voice was filled with panic. He knew his brother was going to kill him.

"What? What the hell do you mean Mikey? You don't know where she is?" He could feel his heart beginning to race.

"I went to get the pizza, from that place down the street. You know that one she likes so much? I was gone ten minutes at the most I came back an' she's not here. She's not in her room, or downstairs, or doin' laundry. She's not here."

"Fuck!" Bosco hissed. "Why didn't you bring her with?"

"Do I ever bring her when I go there? Do you?"

Mikey did have a point; she usually just stayed back at the house watching TV or something. "Didja check every place she would go?"

"Yes, everywhere Mo, I can't find her." Mikey felt like he was going to cry.

"How 'bout her cell phone, didja call that?"

"Yes, four times already an' it goes right to her voicemail." Mikey replied.

"Means she turned it off." Or so Bosco hoped.

"What should I do Mo, should I go look for her?"

Faith had been over hearing the phone conversation; she gave Bosco a concerned look before looking back at the street.

"No - no. Just stay there, in case she comes back. I'm gonna see if I find her. If she comes home, call me right away and make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Also call Ma, maybe she went there; but make sure you don't tell Ma what's wrong. If she asks make somethin' up jus' don' tell her a'ight Mike?"

"Right, okay Mo. If you find her you'll call me?" Mikey asked.

"I won't have to call you, you'll know trust me." He said. "I'll talk to you Mikey." He said hanging up. "Morgan is missin'. Mike went to get them pizza for dinner an' he came back; she wasn't there."

"I'm sure she's okay Bosco." Faith tried to keep him calm, from losing it. "Let's go drive around, maybe she's just out walking somewhere."

"I hope, even though she knows I don't want her leavin' the house today; alone that is." He ran a hand through his hair. "This whole single father thing isn't all it's cracked up to be."


	2. Chapter Two

**Title: **Raising Morgan  
**Author: **Fyre  
**Fandom: **Third Watch  
**Category: **Some fluff, some angst, some…you get the picture.  
**Rating: **Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.  
**Characters/Pairing: **Bosco/Faith. Some Mikey, some Rose. Eventually Ty and Sully. One Original and others.  
**Spoilers:** Eh, none really.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these character, but how I wish I did.  
**Summary: **Bosco struggles with raising his 16-year-old daughter.  
**A/N 1: **This fic is a sequel to "For Morgan's Sake" You can check my user info to read that one Thank you, Stella, Leigh, Mona and everyone else who have helped me with this fic. Hopefully it will pay off. I also can't seem to figure out how to do breaks so until I can you'll get 222 or whatever number that chapter is for breaks.

222

Bosco held his cell phone up to his ear, getting Morgan's voice mail once again. "When I find her, she's so grounded!" Bosco hissed closing the phone.

"Bosco, just relax, she couldn't have gone too far. Maybe she's at a friend's house." Faith suggested.

"She should be at home. Do they suddenly lose their hearing at this age? What part of stay in the house didn't she understand?" He looked at Faith. "Don' answer that!" He pointed a finger at Faith. Closing his eyes he thought. "Run by the Hollywood 24 theaters." Bosco had tried everything this was his last resort.

"You think that's where she is?" Faith made a left heading towards the theaters.

"I really don't know where she is Faith, but it's worth a try." By now he had a headache, and it wasn't going away anytime soon. He had no idea where Morgan had gone off too, he just hoped wherever she was; she was okay.

Bosco ran his hands down his face. "You know what we did this afternoon Faith? We went an' told that lady her little girl wasn't comin' home ever 'gain. We tol' her that her daughter had died."

"Bosco-"

Before she could finish Bosco cut her off. "We had to do that last week as well, we had to tell someone that their child was dead." He took a deep breath. "They were all the same age as Morgan; they were innocent girl like Morgan. Who's to say that the next girl this jagoff hurts isn't Morgan."

"Bosco you shouldn't think like that. It won't happen, that's not going to happen."

Bosco bit down on his lip. "How do you know Faith? How do you know?"

"Because I know, Bosco." Pulling up in front of the theater Faith pointed. "There she is."

Fear, followed by relief, followed by anger filled Bosco's blood. When the RMP came to a stop, he climbed out. "Morgan Rose Boscorelli!"

As soon as she saw the RMP pull up she knew she was in trouble, but when he said her first, middle and last name, Morgan knew she was in deep shit.

"Get your ass in the car now!" He pointed towards the RMP.

"Dad." She didn't want him doing this here in front of all her friends.

"Don't you dare Dad me! NOW!"

She knew he was pissed. The vein in the middle of his forehead was popping. He had gone from mad to extremely pissed off in 2.5 second. She looked at Jennifer. "I'll call you later."

Bosco looked at Jennifer, "It will be a while until you see her again. Now get your ass in that car young lady."

Morgan sighed. "Sorry." She told Jennifer, hurrying over to the car. "Look Dad I-"

"Get in the RMP an' don' talk." He hissed.

Morgan climbed in, as her father slammed the door behind her getting in himself. "Drive!" He told Faith. "Do you have any idea how worried I was."

"But Dad." She tried to reason with him.

"I said don' talk. I was -so- scared Morgan an' not jus' me; but your uncle as well. I tol' you I didn't want you goin' to that damn movie an' I meant it." Bosco took a few deep breaths. "Sneaking out Morgan? Sneaking out? I can't believe it. You really are stupid aren't you, to think you could get away with it. Pull one over on Uncle Mikey, thinking he's not goin' to notice."

Morgan stared out the window not even looking at him.

"I'm takin' you home, when we get there you are to go straight to your room. For the next two months. You will go to and from school only. No where else."

"What 'bout goin' to Jersey with Gamma?" She asked.

"I'm goin' to call her an' tell her my daughter is stupid an' can't go."

"But we were gonna go to the shore." She argued.

"Should have thought 'bout that -before- you snuck out to a movie, I already said you couldn't go too." He turned around and looked at her. "When I tell you I don' want you to do something, I'd appreciate if you would listen to me."

Bosco turned around and pulled his cell phone out calling Mikey.

Hearing the phone ring Mikey quickly picked it up. "Morgan?"

"I found her." Bosco said.

"Is she okay?" Mikey asked.

"She's fine, she went to the movie. I'm bringin' her home. She's only allowed to leave the room to use the bathroom nothing else. We'll be home shortly okay."

"Yeah okay, drive safely." Mikey replied hanging up.

Bosco hung the phone up and returned it to his pocket.

Morgan was going to say something but quickly changed her mind. Her father didn't care what she had to say. All he cared about was making her life hell, which he was doing a good job of.

When they stopped in front of the apartment, Morgan waited as her father got out, walked over to her door and opened. Getting out she stormed past him, up the concrete stairs, and into the lobby. She opened the metal door, which lead to a hall way that had even more stairs. She bounded up the wood rickety stairs and into the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Mikey jumped with a start as the door slammed shut, he watched her go to her room and slamming that door as well turning just as his brother opened the door. "She's really pissed off."

"Good for her." Bosco spat. "Maybe next time SHE'LL LISTEN TO HER GOD DAMN FATHER." He yelled loud enough for her to hear. "She's only to leave the room when she needs the bathroom, or if she wants something to eat or drink. Afta that she's gonna go back to her room."

Mikey nodded, he wasn't going to say anything. His brother was pissed off enough as it was.

"I got to get back to work, remember what I said Mikey she can only come out of the room to use the bathroom, or get a drink." Bosco pointed a finger at his brother. "Look I'll see you later, if you need anythin' jus' call."

"Be careful Mo." Mikey traced his finger around the edge of a can of soda.

"Always am." Bosco exited the apartment.

Mikey wasn't sure how long he had been just standing in the middle of the living room, before he finally moved. Slowly walking towards Morgan's room, he wasn't sure why he was going there but that's where his legs were taking him.

"Morgan." Mikey knocked on her door. "It's Uncle Mikey, can I come in?"

There was a long pregnant pause before she finally spoke up. "If - if you want."

Mikey could tell she was crying. Slowly he opened the door. "You okay pumpkin?"

"Does it matter?" Her face was buried into her pillow and she sobbed.

"It does to me." He sat down on the edge of her bed. "You really scared me, when I came home an' you weren't here. God…"

"I'm sorry." A muffled reply came.

"All I could think was the worst, that someone took you that they were gonna hurt you."

She didn't reply.

"I know you are mad at your dad an' he's mad at you. But if I was that scared, I know he definitely was. You have to cut him some slack, this isn't easy for him. He still has so many doubts about all of this." Mikey ran a hand through his thick spiked hair. "No matter what, no matter how much he yells at you, or how much you yell at him; he loves you. You're his life and I know for a fact he would die for you."

"If he loved me he would have let me gone to the movie. I'm nothin' but some stupid mistake."

"He's scared, scared of all the idiots out there." Mikey shook his head, and rubbed Morgan's back. "No Morgan, no! That's not true. You are as far from a mistake as possible." Mikey pulled her up too him, and held her.

"Your father doesn't think you are, grandma doesn't think you are, I sure as hell don't. You've brought a lot of smiles to my face in the short time I've known you. You've made me see a side of me I didn't know I could."

"I did?" she cried against his shoulder.

"Yes you did. You finally made me see that life is worth living." He petted her hair. "For the longest time I thought 'why bother', ya know? 'What was the point?' No one would ever see me as something as more then a druggie loser. Then I met you an' I knew if I wanted to see you again, I had to get clean and stay clean. There was no way your father would let me any where near you." Mikey rested his chin on Morgan's head. "You're kinda like my guardian angel, because of you I have the family I always wanted. I don't haveta run away anymore."

She sat silently, her head against Mikey's shoulder.

"So why you may think your Dad is the single worst dad in the world. Just keep in mind he loves you, more then life itself. I feel the same way an' we both jus' want you safe." He kissed the top of her head. "There's still pizza left if you want some." He held her close.

"Come watch a movie with me an' have some pizza. Your dad won't be home for a while. I know you aren't supposed to leave your room, but if you won't say anythin'; either will I."

She sobbed a little. "O-okay." She wiped her nose as she replied.

"I love you pumpkin." Mikey smiled. "Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Uncle Mikey an' I won't." Morgan replied snuggling against him.

222

Bosco was past exhausted when he walked through the door. "She still in her room?" Bosco asked passing Mikey as he lay on the couch.

"Yeah, she came out to take a shower and have a piece of pizza." He flipped through channels on able too find anything to watch.

He sighed grabbing a piece of cold pizza out of the box and stuffing it in to his mouth. "I don' know what to do Mike, ya know? I don' honestly know if I can, do this raise my daughter. Give her the life she deserves."

"Are you sayin' you are gonna give up on her?" Mikey questioned him.

"Mikey I have no idea what I'm saying. I jus' don'," he took a deep breath. "What if I end up like him?" Bosco grabbed another piece of pizza and walked into the living room.

"Him?"

"What if I end up like Dad? What if next time instead of yellin' at her, I beat her?"

Mikey shook his head. "No, no you won't."

"How do you know Mikey? How can you be certain?" Bosco looked down at the pizza.

"Because I know you Mo. You could never be like him. You're against everything he stands for."

Bosco didn't reply, he didn't have much faith in him as Mikey did.

"Mo," Mikey spoke. "Mo listen to me. I know you love Morgan very much an' I know the last thing you would ever do is hurt her. Hell that's why you were so mad at her earlier, 'cause you were so scared; she would get hurt."

"I don' know anymore Mike. I never thought it would be this hard." He softly said.

"You think Ma thought it would be easy raising us. I highly doubt it, but she never gave up she was always there; no matter what." Mikey sat for a minute. "But if you give up on Morgan it will kill her. She's lost so much already in her life. Last thing she needs to lose is you."

Bosco would have never imagined in a million years that one day he would be sitting in his living room, getting advice from his brother. "I'm a screw up Mike."

"How do you think that, Mo?" Mikey asked he had to hear this one.

"I screwed up with you, you got hooked on drugs. You could have died Mikey, an' it would have been my entire fault. 'Cause I gave up on me, 'cause I didn't try hard enough."

Mikey shook his head. "No, that's not your fault. You never once put the drugs in my hands. I did that all myself. You got it Mo. I did that. You once never gave up on me either; you just made me see what I was doing to myself. You knew that if you kept bailin' me out I'd never learn. You did what you had to do and I don't blame you." Mikey placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Bosco couldn't help but to crack a small smile. It was times like this when he wondered who was actually the older brother. "So you think I'm doin' a good job with Morgan?"

"Yeah, I mean you could lighten up a little an' let her be 16. But if she's gonna pull another stunt like this one, then well it's time to put your foot down." Mikey leaned back. "ma would have killed us if we ever did that."

"I wasn't too far from wantin' to do that myself." Bosco smirked. "But she's my life."

Mikey smiled. "It's scary how much she's like you, I don't mean looks either. Attitude wise, it's; pretty friggin' creepy." Mikey grabbed the remote control again. Scanning through some channels, he stopped on a ball game.

"Thanks Mike, for.." he paused. Bosco had never been good with these things and didn't see that changing anytime soon. "You know…"

"Don't mention it Mo. Least I can do, for everythin' you've done for me."

Bosco nodded, considering it a deal. "I'm gonna go check on her. Make sure Morgan is okay. I doubt she'll talk to me; but whatever." Bosco threw his hands up.

Bosco knocked on his daughter's door, not getting a response he opened it and peaked inside. Seeing her sleeping he smiled softly. He walked in, turned off her TV and computer. He walked over to her bed and covered her up kissing her forehead softly. Looking down at her he smiled softly. "I love you Morgan, you may not think it, but I love you."


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** _Raising Morgan_  
**Chapter: **_Two_  
**Author:**_Fyre_  
**Fandom:** _Third Watch_  
**Category:**_Some fluff, some angst, some…you get the picture._  
**Rating:**_Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes._  
**Characters/Pairing: **_Bosco/Faith. Some Mikey, some Rose. Eventually Ty and Sully. One Original and others. _  
**Spoilers:** _Eh, none really._  
**Disclaimer:**_I don't own any of these character, but how I wish I did._  
**Summary:** _Bosco struggles with raising his 16-year-old daughter._  
**A/N 1:**_ This fic is a sequel to "For Morgan's Sake" You can read it by clock my username. Thank you, Stella, Leigh, Mona and everyone else who have helped me with this fic. Hopefully it will pay off. Thank to everyone who has kindly reviewed the past two chapter. Without you there would be no chapter four. Love you guys very much. For some reason this chapter upload weird. Least it looks weird to me.  
_

_333 _

"Dad!" Morgan yelled out. "I'm leavin' for school." She adjusted her pink

Jansport on her shoulders.

Bosco hurried into the living room. "Here lunch money." He kissed her

forehead. "Be careful, Uncle Mikey gets off of work at 2:30, so he should

be

there when you get out."

"Okay." She pocketed the lunch money. "All right, I love you." She said

softly.

"Love you too kiddio, oh and you're going to grandmas for dinner okay."

One

thing he had learned about Mikey since he moved in. That Mikey was a worse

cook then he was.

A smile crossed her face. "Is she making chocolate cake?"

"I honestly don't know. You'll have to wait until and see."

She let out a sigh. Fine, okay. See you tonight Dad." She closed the door

behind her and headed off to school.

A few days had passed since his daughter snuck out of the house and went

to

the movies after he had told her not too. He and Morgan were talking, but

it

was obvious things were still rocky between them. Some of the smallest

things would set off a huge fight between them.

Bosco started on the dishes that had been piling up for days. He had just

been too tired to do them until now. Yawning he rinsed off one of the

dishes

and dried it off. He had to work a double that night the flu was making its

yearly rounds through the five-five. So he offered to take up a few extra

shifts, he just had no idea it was going to leave him this tired.

Faith was lucky and had had the past few days off, so he had been riding

with

Monroe. Bosco had no idea he and Monroe would make such a good team but

they did.

It was a nice change not to have to hear about Fred and his rabbit. Faith

was great and all, but Bosco could only handle so much before he lost it.

He had finished the dishes and managed to put every one of them away.

Sitting on the couch, he grabbed the remote turning the news on. Hearing

the

phone ring Bosco sighed. "You had to wait until I sat down to call me?

Couldn't have done it while I was still up?"

333

"Boscorelli." He answered.

"Son of a bitch!" Bosco slammed his car door, putting the keys in the

ignition on; he pulled away and into traffic. "Now she's cutting' school!"

He talked to himself. "No sneakin' out of the house wasn't enough; now

she's

ditchin' school." He weaved in and out of traffic. "I can't believe this.

What the hell am I goin' to do with her?"

A man talking away on his cell phone cut Bosco off.

"Fucking jag off watch where you're goin'!" Bosco hissed laying on his

horn. He swerved around the person and sped up. "Sneaking out to see a

movie

is one thing, but ditching school? I pay a helluva a lot of money to send

her to that school. She doesn't need to be ditching. I only expect two

things out of her go to school and listen to me. Two things that she's

failed to do." Bosco continued to vent his anger.

After driving through the streets of New York for almost two hours, it

became apparent to Bosco he wasn't going to find Morgan anytime soon.

Stopping his Mustang in front of the precinct, he headed inside.

"Bosco" Swersky looked at his watch. "It's only noon. Your shift doesn't

start for a few more hours."

"I know." He took a deep breath. "It's Morgan she never made it to

school;

I've been driving around the city lookin' for her and…." Bosco shook his

head. "I can't find her boss; I don't know where she's at."

Swersky looked at Bosco. "Okay Bosco just relax. Has she ever ditched

school before?"

"No, never," Bosco replied. "She has never once ditched school, she knows

better."

"You guys have a fight this morning before she left?" He had to ask Bosco

all the usual questions.

"No." Bosco bit down on his bottom lip. "It was jus' like every mornin'."

Bosco ran his fingers through his hair. "I don' know what to do Lieu. What

if she's hurt or somethin'?"

"Let's try and think positive for now. Okay Bosco." He told him. "I'm

going

to call in some people who are off and call in the ones who come in at

three. We're goin' to find her Bosco. She'll be jus' fine."

Bosco ran his fingers through her hair. "Boss I…" he couldn't even figure

out what to say.

"She'll be okay Bosco." Swersky responded. It was the best advice he

could

give Bosco at the time. He honestly had no idea what Bosco was really

feeling, he had never experienced something like this himself ever.

"I'm goin' to change lieu, I wanna be out there lookin' for her." Bosco

said trying to hide the fear he was feeling. He didn't want to think the

worst but it was hard not too.

"Bosco I don't know if-"

Bosco cut him off. "She's my daughter boss, please. I need to be out

there,

I jus' can't sit 'round waitin'."

Swersky nodded his head. "Okay meet me in roll in twenty minutes, I'm

going

to make some phone calls."

333

Bosco held the cell phone close to his ear, his finger stuck in his other

ear. It was almost impossible to hear with everyone that was gathering at

the precinct. "Hey Mike." He spoke hearing his brother's voice at the other

end.

"Mo, what's up man?" He asked. "I was jus' 'bout to get offa work an' go

pick up Morgan."

"Yeah 'bout that, listen Mikey, Morgan she's uhm… uh she's not there."

There was a long pause. "What do you mean she's not there?" Mikey

questioned his brother.

God Bosco was in no mood for this shit. "She never made it too school,

they

called. Morgan isn't at school."

"Well where is she then?"

"Damn it Michael I don' know. Okay I have no fuckin' idea where she is,

she's missin' I can't find her."

Mikey didn't respond as he tried to think of what to say.

"I've looked everywhere an' I, God Mikey I can't find her."

Mikey swallowed hard. "Where are you at now Mo?"

"The..I'm at the precinct." He answered his younger brother.

"Okay, I'm leavin' work now. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Thanks, Mike." Bosco softly replied.

"No proble,m Mo. Hey Mo…"

"Yeah?" Bosco voice was tired.

"Have you called Ma yet? Does she know?" Mikey asked.

"No," Bosco replied. "I haven't figured out what to tell her."

"Want me to call her and tell her?" Mikey headed out of the building and

to

his car.

"No - no, this should come from me. I need to be the one to call her. I

need to tell her."

Mikey started his car up and tore out of the parking lot heading towards

the 55th precinct. "Okay." He replied. "I'm sure Morgan's fine Mo." He knew

his brother had probably already heard that a million times so far that

day,

but it was better then saying nothing. "After all she is a Boscorelli."

"Mike I hope your right, because if anythin' happened to her. I'd never

be

able to live with myself."

"Mo!" Mikey almost yelled into the phone. "Don't think that way, okay.

Morgan is okay, she's fine. Okay."

"I'll see you later." He hung up. Sitting on a chair, he rested his head

in

the palms of his hands; he was inches a way from breaking down and losing

it.

Lifting his head up Bosco gazed around the crowded roll call room and

slid

his cell phone into his pocket. Standing up he left and made his way to the

locker room. He knew he would be alone there and at that moment and time,

it

was exactly what he needed.

He sat down on the bench across from his locker, just staring a head.

Taking a few deep breaths trying to clear the anger and frustration he was

feeling, he opened his locker. A single piece of scotch tape held a picture

of him and Morgan up on his locker door.

Pulling it off Bosco held the picture in his hands. The corners were bent

and worn out but he still loved the picture. It was one of his favorite. He

slowly ran his fingers down the glossy finish. Tears rolling down his

cheeks

as he did so, he was scared that it would be the last picture he had of

them

together.

His anger was growing by the second, shoving the picture into his pocket

Bosco slammed the metal door to his locker shut. He walked over to the

sink,

maybe splashing some cool water on his face would work.

He turned the water on, letting the sink fill; he cupped his hands

gathering some water and splashing it on to his face. He repeated this

process a few times. Stopping her stared at himself in the mirror. His

nostrils flared. Pulling his fist back he made contact with the mirror. It

shattered cause a spider web effect. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his voice bellowed

with anger as he punched the mirror two more times.

Tiny pieces of shattered glass were embedded into his knuckles. Hissing

in

pain, Bosco slowly began to pick out the pieces one by one. His anger had

yet to cool off. Looking up at the now broken mirror, he stared into his

reflection. He had never been a religious man, but Bosco suddenly found

himself praying to god for his daughter's safety.

Sasha walked into the locker room. "Bosco…" she spoke up. "You-" She

looked

at the mirror and then at Bosco, she didn't need to ask what had happened,

she already knew. "Swersky is gathering everyone in roll call for a

briefing. He's got some guys from the Eight-six here as well."

Bosco looked at Monroe and nodded. "Yeah - uhm I'll be right there." He

replied dully. "Good, that's good." Calling in guys from another precinct

meant finding Morgan would be like finding a needle in a haystack.

Sasha looked down at Bosco's hand as blood dripped on to the floor.

"Bosco,

you're bleeding." She pointed.

His eyes looked down at his knuckles. "I'm fine, I'll meet you in roll

okay."

She nodded in reply. "Okay." She stood where she was trying to think of

anything else she could do. "I…Morgan…"

Bosco cut her off. "I said I would meet you in roll Monroe!" He spat. He

didn't mean to be so harsh with her, he knew she was just wanting to help.

Put he was in excruciating pain.

"Right." She replied taking a few steps backwards before turning and

exiting the room.

333

"We got a missing member of the services." Swersky spoke to a room full

of

officers. Faith was even on her way back from the Pocono's where she had

taken her kids. "Her name is Morgan Rose Boscorelli, she's 16-years-old.

Her

recent class picture is being passed around the room as I speak."

"She's 5'4" 103lbs, blonde hair and blue eyes. She was last seen this

morning, leaving for school. She attends St. Thomas Moore high school,

where

she is junior."

Bosco stared at Morgan's school picture as Swersky spoke.

"As many of you know there have been several rapes and murders in the

area,

within the past month. All the victims have been females ages 14-17, all

went missing between the hours of 8am-4pm. School hours." He said. "We've

been looking for a male white, approximately 35 years in age, his heavy set

and has long black hair. He might be in or around Spanish Harlem."

"Bosco she got any birth marks or any scars."

"She has a scar 'bove her left eye, she feel off the jungle gym when she

was a kid." He didn't look up he just stared at her picture.

"It's not 2:30 pm, she has been missing since 8am this morning."

Swersky's

hands were locked around the podium. "Let's get out there, an' bring her

home." He said. "Eyes and ears open out there folks."

Standing up Bosco looked at Monroe. "I'll meet you at the RMP." Not

waiting

for an answer, he exited the room.

"Monroe." Swersky spoke watching as Bosco left.

"Yes Boss?." She walked over to the podium.

"Keep an eye on Bosco, if you think he needs to be pulled off of the

street, let me know right away."

"Yes sir."

"Keep in touch, let me know what is going on. Right now I need to get

down

to One PP give them an update and see what other kind of services I can get

out there to look for her."

Monroe just nodded her head and left the room.

333

"Michael." Rose smiled as she opened the door greeting her son.

"Hey Ma." He hugged her tightly looking over his shoulder into the living

room, in hopes of seeing Morgan.

"What are you doin' here?" She cupped her sons face missing him.

Mikey made a face. "Maaaaaaaa." He whined. "I jus' came by to see how you

were. That's all."

"I thought you had to pick up Morgan at school. I did, I mean I was

suppose

to. She called Mo, an' Mo called me. She's stayin' afta to work on some

assignment." He was lying through his teeth but he couldn't let him mother

know she was possibly missing.

"She's such a smart girl, she's doin' so good in school." Rose smiled

like

the proud grandmother she was. "Are you hungry? Didja you eat today? There

are sandwich meats in the refrigerator if you want something to eat. You

an'

Morgan are still coming for dinner right?"

"No Ma, I'm fine. I had a big lunch." He hated lying to his mother like

this, but it was his job to tell her about Morgan. That was up to his

brother, and for all Mikey knew, she was out hiding some where. "I don't

think so; she'll be leaving school late tonight. I'll just take her for

Chinese, but we'll definitely be here tomorrow night."

Rose looked at her son, she knew he was hiding something but she wasn't

sure what. "Okay, well then tomorrow I'll make lasagna. How does that

sound?"

"Ma you know I can never say no to your lasagna, think you can make some

of

that chocolate cake, Morgan really loves it?"

She smiled. "Are you askin' for her, or are you askin' for yourself?"

"I'm askin' for both of us." He pouted his bottom lip. "Please Ma?"

"Of course I'll make it, think I'd let my granddaughter come over to my

house without any chocolate cake. What kind of grandmother would I be?"

Mikey kissed his mother. "You're the best Ma, an' I know Morgan will be

excited, but I better get goin' so I can get Mo's stuff. Love you Ma." He

kissed her cheek.

"Love you too Michael, tell Morgan the same."

"Will do Ma." Mikey called out over his shoulder going back to his car.

He

had no idea where to start looking for Morgan and he wanted to do more to

help then just sit around the precinct.

333

"Pull overa here." Bosco pointed.

Not wanting to argue with him Sasha pulled the RMP and put it into park.

"What do you want to do?"

"I wanna find my daughter." Bosco replied getting out of the car and

slamming the door shut.

Sighing Monroe climbed out of the car and followed Bosco. "Bosco slow

down!"

Bosco turned around. "Look if you don't want to help then leave, but I'm

here to find Morgan. All I care 'bout, is my daughter."

"I am here to help you Bosco, but we got to do this as partners." She

said.

"We got to have each others backs."

"An' I gotta have Morgan back." He said heading towards a group of people

pulling out her school picture he stopped. "Gotta question for you all, an'

until you answer 'em you guys ain't goin' no where."

Bosco held up the picture. "See this little girl, well she my daughter

an'

she's missin'. Have any of you seen her?"

A young kid looked at the picture and shook his head. "No I'm sorry

officer."

Bosco looked around the group and they all shook their heads. "Great,

thanks

for being absolutely no help." He hissed and walked over.

Sasha gave them a sad smile and hurried up to catch up with Bosco. "Well

that went-"

Bosco cut her off. "They of course were usless." He spat walking into a

convenient store. "Sir." He asked the Indian gentleman behind the count.

"Yes officer?" He asked.

"Have you seen this girl, she goes by the name of Morgan."

"Uhm no sir, I'm sorry." He wiped down his counter with a wet cloth.

"If you see her, keep her here and call 9-1-." Bosco pointed a finger at

him. "Do you know how to dial 9-1-1?" Bosco walked and picked up the mans

phone. "Come here." He said loudly. "See this button? This is the nine

button. This button here is the one button."

The man nodded his head. It was obvious he was annoyed with Bosco. "Yes

sir."

"You press the nine button once and the one button twice. That is how you

call 9-1-1."

He nodded his head a dozen times. "Yes sir."

Bosco slammed the phone down. "You see her. You call that number." He

angrily said. "Let's go Monroe."

"Have a good day officer." The man spoke as they left the store.

"You know Bosco." Monroe had her hands on her hips as they both walked.

"I'm sure the man know how to call 9-1-1."

"Good for him, he can consider this a refresher course courtesy of the

New

York Police Department." Bosco looked at Sasha. "I'm not takin' any

chances.

I have no idea where Morgan is an' no idea if anything happened to her. I'm

not takin' any chances 'cause some towel head didn't know how to call

9-1-1."

"Towel head? Bosco it's called a turban." Monroe said with a sigh.

"I don't give a shitwhat it's called, Monroe. I jus' carea 'bout my

kid." He

told her walking a bit faster.

After about an hour of getting no where Bosco had enough. "I'm gonna try

her cell, then go to the apartment maybe she showed up there." If she had,

Bosco knew he would be pissed, but he would also be extremely relieved.

Monroe nodded. Let me drive Bosco, okay? You call Morgan an' I'll

drive."

Pulling out both his cell phone and the keys, he handed Monroe the keys

then punched in Morgan's number.

"This is Morgan, I'm not here so leave a message. Bye." Her voicemail

greeted him.

"Morgan sweetie, its dad. Please, please call me when you get this. Call my

cell okay. It's really important. I love you." He hung up. "It went right

to

her voicemail." He told Monroe. "I goin' call my brother. See where he is."

Mikey looked everywhere as he drove, hoping to see any sign of his niece.

Hearing his cell phone ring he reached over on the passengers seat and

picked it up. "Talk to me."

"Mikey." Bosco said. "Where you at?"

Mikey looked at the street sign. "135th and Jefferson, have you found

her?"

Bosco's shoulder slouched, if Mikey was asking if he found Morgan, he

knew

she wasn't with Mikey. "No."

"I stopped by Ma's and she wasn't there."

"You didn't tell her she was missin' Didja?"

"No - no I jus' acted like I was comin' bye to say hello. I tol' Morgan

was

workin' on a school project an' we'd be comin' over tomorrow night

instead."

"Good, I don' want to scare her or anything. Do me a favor? Meet me at

the

apartment. If you get there before I do an' Morgan is there-"

"I'll call you. Don't worry Mo." He said.

"Thanks Mike, I'll see you in a few." He closed his phone and held it in

his hand. "She's not with Mikey, she wasn't with my Ma…" Bosco was

beginning

to lose hope.

"Bosco." Monroe voice was soft. "Morgan is okay." She actually wasn't

sure

herself, but the last thing Bosco or Morgan needed was him losing it.

"She's

a smart girl."

Bosco just nodded his head in reply.

"She'll be okay Bosco, she'll be okay." She said.

"An' if she's not." Bosco turned to her. "Then what? What am I supposed

to

do?"

"Well you wont haveta worry 'bout that, 'cause she'll be okay." She put a

reassuring hand on his shoulder. She pulled up in front of Bosco's

apartment. "I don't think your brother is here yet?"

Bosco looked around. "No." he dully replied opening the door and getting

out. "You comin' up?" he asked Sasha.

"Yeah I guess I could do that." She turned the engine off and pocketed

her

keys, following Bosco up to his apartment.

Bosco unlocked the door, walking in he felt his foot kick something.

Bending down he picked up a large envelope and looked at it. The words

Officer Boscorelli had been printed across it in black ink.

"What is that?" Sasha questioned Bosco, she was just about to close the

door behind them.

"Hey!" Mikey quipped.

"Oh sorry." Sasha apologized then closed the door.

"What's in your hand Mo?" Mikey said.

Bosco shrugged as he slowly opened the big yellow envelope, pulling out a

picture of Morgan.

Mikey peered over his shoulder and stared at the picture.

Bosco said nothing, as rage pumped through his blood. He knew the picture

was taken that day. Her face was beaten and she was obviously hurt.

"Mo.." Mikey looked at the picture.

"He has her." Bosco softly said. "That jag off has her."

Seeing the picture made Monroe's stomach turn. "Bosco we need to take

this

down to the precinct, Swersky needs to see this. Is there anything else in

the envelope?"

Bosco just shook his head, his eyes fixed to the picture. "The jag off

has

her, an' he hurt her. He hurt my daughter." For Bosco this meant worry.

Mikey looked at the picture of his niece. She was hurt, she was in

trouble,

and it was his entire fault. Had he not agreed to go into work early that

morning. Mikey would have been the one to take her to school, she would

have

made it safely Morgan wouldn't have been missing.

"Let's go take that to the station okay Bosco?" Monroe asked. "C'mon."

She

knew the sooner they showed the picture to Swersky the sooner everyone

could

get moving.

Bosco couldn't bring his legs to move, it was as if they were both glued

to

the ground. "He's got her Monroe, the bastard has Morgan. She's not okay,

she's hurt, an' I'm not there. She needs me an' I'm not there."

"Bosco."

"What kind of father am I if I'm not there when my daughter needs me?"

Monroe looked to Mikey who seemed to be holding up a little bit better

then

his brother. "Bosco, I'll drive. Let's just get this picture down there an'

the crime lab can dust for finger prints."

"Mikey you comin'?" Bosco asked.

"I uhm, I'll meet you there. I'm gonna change." He stared down at the

floor.

"Okay, jus' uh… be careful." Bosco walked out of his apartment completely

numb. His worst fears were coming true.


End file.
